User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart Insanity
}} Mario Kart Insanity, also known as Mario Kart 9 in Japan, is a kart-racing game exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. It is the ninth Mario Kart game in the series. Instead of using Nintendo Network, Mario Kart Insanity uses a new internet service called HammerBro101 Wi-Fi Connection. Many key elements from previous games return, such as bikes from Mario Kart Wii, items to hinder other players, and a character roster from which players can select a driver. As with all other Mario Kart games, the goal is to strive for 1st place among other competitors by using items and taking the fastest routes to secure the leads. New elements to this game include increasing the number of racers from 12 to 16 and introducing a new type of vehicle to the series: hovercrafts. Gameplay The racer amount has increased from 12 to 16. Bikes now have the ability to teleport anywhere. Hovercrafts are introduced in this game, which can travel both on land and in water. Ultra shortcuts from Mario Kart Wii return, as well as Expert Staff Ghosts, halfpipes, and wheelies. Drifting has reverted to its Mario Kart DS iteration, allowing players to easily perform a technique called snaking (which was harder to do in Wii, 7, and 8 due to Nintendo simplifying drifting). Another new change is the point system used for Grand Prix races. With sixteen racers competing in each race, the point value has increased. Also, 7th place is not a losing position. The following chart shows the difference of the point spreads from previous games to this installment. Modes Single Player *Grand Prix: a four cup race for first place. Contains 50cc (starts as karts only), 100cc (starts as bikes only), 150cc (starts as ATVs only), 200cc (starts as hovercrafts only), and 200cc Mirror Mode (all vehicle types available). Racers Small Racers BMario.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi Baby Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Peach Baby Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Daisy Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Toadette111.png|Toadette Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa ParatroopaNSMB.png|Paratroopa Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones ShyGuyMSS.PNG|Shy Guy Koopa Kidette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kidette (Baby Bowsette in Europe and Australia) New Driver Red Lakitu - New Super Mario Bros.png|Lakitu Medium Racers Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Daisy.png|Daisy Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro New Driver SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline New Driver Magikoopa - Super Mario Galaxy.png|Magikoopa New Driver Bowsette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowsette (also appears without the Super Crown) New Driver Large Racers Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Metal Mario - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario King K Rool - Mario Kart Wii.png|King K. Rool New Driver Dread Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dread Kong New Driver Karate Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Karate Kong New Driver Sumo Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Sumo Kong New Driver Ninja Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ninja Kong New Driver Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler DLC Racers Koopa Kid - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kid New Driver Geno.png|Geno New Driver Dixie Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Dixie Kong New Driver Cranky Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Cranky Kong New Driver Tiny Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Tiny Kong New Driver Doopliss - Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door.png|Doopliss New Driver Dimentio - Super Paper Mario.png|Dimentio New Driver Crash Bandicoot - Wrath Of Cortex.png|Crash Bandicoot New Driver Dreamcast Sonic - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Dreamcast Sonic New Driver ROB - Mario Kart Wii.png|R.O.B. Vehicles Mario Kart Insanity goes back to using pre-made vehicles used in the first six Mario Kart installments. Bikes get the ability to do wheelies back, and they are able to snake better than Karts. ATVs from Mario Kart 8 return, and Hovercrafts are new to the series in this game. There are six of each type of vehicle for each size class, making each size class have 24 vehicles. The Items stat from Mario Kart DS returns, and it determines your chance to get a powerful item (for example, karts with a higher items stat are more likely get powerful items like the POW Block in 10th, the Lightning in 14th, and the Bullet Bill in 16th). 18 Bikes and 18 Karts return from Mario Kart Wii, 6 ATVs return from Mario Kart 8 and its port (though the standard one is separated into 3 separate vehicles for each size class), as well as 10 new ATVs, and 18 hovercrafts. Small Vehicles Karts *Standard Kart S *Booster Seat *Mini Beast *Cheep Charger *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon Bikes *Standard Bike S *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike *Quacker *Magikruiser *Jet Bubble ATVs *Standard ATV S *Teddy Buggy *Koopa Mobile *Mini Mutant *Labrador Mobile *Buzzy Beetle Buggy Hovercrafts *Standard Hovercraft S *Tiny Tug *Goomba Cruiser *Shell Sailer *Steel Driver *Tanooki Tug Medium Vehicles Karts *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter Bikes *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher ATVs *Standard ATV M *Splat Buggy *Inkstriker *POW Block Buggy (resembles the POW Block) *Zapper Cloud (resembles a Thunder Cloud) *Turbo Yoshi Hovercrafts *Standard Hovercraft M *Kong Kruiser *Hammer Speeder *Bullet Blaster *Blue Seven *Streamliner Large Vehicles Karts *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe Bikes *Standard Bike L *Flame Runner *Wario Bike *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom ATVs *Standard ATV L *Flame Spreader *Bone Rattler *Waluigi Flyer *Wild Wiggler *Mega Monster Hovercrafts *Standard Hovercraft L *Flame Extinguisher *Mega Mutant *Tornado Tormentor (makes Tornadoes that lift any player into the air) *Monsoon Maker (makes Monsoons that rain on nearby players) *Winged Spiny Speeder Items As with all Mario Kart games, Insanity allows players to use items to meet their first place goal. Some new items have been included, such as the Paratroopa Shell. New to this game is the ability to customize items in many different ways. Although the Triple Banana doesn't return, the Banana Bunch does. DLC Items Race Tracks Nitro Tracks Retro Tracks Unlockable Tracks DLC Tracks Criteria for Unlocking Vehicle Types *Bikes for every other class: Win every cup on 50cc. *Karts for every other class: Win every cup on 100cc. *Hovercrafts for every other class: Win every cup on 150cc. *ATVs for every other class: Win every cup on 200cc. Vehicles *Jetsetter: Win the 150cc POW Block Cup *Spear: Unlock 24 Expert Staff Ghosts. *Winged Spiny Speeder: Unlock all 48 Expert Staff Ghosts. *Zapper Cloud: Unlock 1 Expert Staff Ghost. *Hammer Speeder: Win the 100cc Star Cup. *Zip Zip: Win the 50cc Banana Cup. Racers *Hammer Bro: Win the 50cc Star Cup. *Koopa Kidette: Get at least 1 star on all 50cc Nitro Tracks. *Funky Kong: Unlock 4 Expert Staff Ghosts. *Dry Bowser: Win the 100cc Thunder Cloud Cup. *Bowsette: Get at least 1 star on all 100cc Nitro Tracks. *Dry Bones: Win the 100cc Star Cup. *Petey Piranha: Win the 100cc Leaf Cup. *Diddy Kong: Win the 50cc Thunder Cloud Cup. Cups *Flower Cup: Win the Mushroom Cup. *Star Cup: Win the Flower Cup. *Special Cup: Win the Star Cup. *Banana Cup: Win the Shell Cup. *Leaf Cup: Win the Banana Cup. *Lightning Cup: Win the Leaf Cup. *Water Flower Cup: Win the Lightning Cup. *Red Shell Cup: Win the Water Flower Cup. *Thunder Cloud Cup: Win the Red Shell Cup. *POW Block Cup: Win the Thunder Cloud Cup. Items *Thunder Cloud: Win the 50cc Shell Cup. *Super Leaf: Win the 50cc Banana Cup. *Mega Mushroom: Win the 50cc Mushroom Cup. *Lucky Seven: Win the 50cc Flower Cup. *POW Block: Win the 50cc Star Cup. *Bowser Shell: Win the 50cc Special Cup. *Paratroopa Shell: Win the 50cc Water Flower Cup. *Triple Fake Item Box: Win the 50cc Red Shell Cup. *Triple Poison Mushroom: Win the 50cc Thunder Cloud Cup. Gallery For this game's image gallery, see Gallery:Mario Kart Insanity.